


Violent Delights

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, as a treat, it is about the wall pinning, it's a bit of a speed-run but that's how it is sometimes, most of it is translated and adapted but i left some in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: “Two households, both alike in dignityIn fair Hatchetfield, where we lay our sceneFrom ancient grudge break to new mutinyWhere civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”Alternatively, Ted bites his thumb at Paul and Paul is not unmoved.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Ted
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Violent Delights

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the anon who requested chai coffee + mafia au + enemies to lovers + "you confuse me" from this list of prompts: https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/613482483289407488/au-trope-prompt-game
> 
> i know nothing about the mafia but i am part of a shakespeare company and so, this was what my mind was able to come up with skldfjs

“I just think it’s stupid,” Ted tells Melissa. He quickly looks around the corner, then retaliates and presses his back up against the wall. They’re a ways away, but they seem to be coming in this direction, which he quickly gestures to her. “Like, yeah, the fucking Montagues get me riled up as well, but hardly with anger. This is a fight between our bosses, not a fight that should be between us. And certainly not a fight that should keep me from getting my dick wet!”

Melissa pulls him away from the wall and gives him a stern look. “Well, the boss is the boss. You know better than not to listen.” She gives him a little shove and his shoulder crashes right back into the wall. “No leaning against the wall. You know the rules.”

He laughs in her face, loudly enough so that she can hear it but quietly enough so  _ they  _ can’t. “Come on, Melissa. It’s a stupid rule and you know it.” She huffs and he only takes it as a positive. “If a Montague shows his face, I’ll just push him onto the road or something. I’m fast. I’ll figure it out. It means nothing.”

“Suit yourself, weakling. Only weaklings find themselves against a wall.”

Cat and mouse is always fun, he thinks to himself as he rolls her eyes and pushes himself off of the wall again. That’s why he likes working with Melissa. He enjoys their back and forth. He also enjoys it when he pins her against the wall. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe that’s why girls always end up pinned against the wall – because they’re weak.” She spits at his feet and in turn, he laughs in her face. He knows she knows he’s stronger than her, but just in case she doesn’t, he keeps her there for another few seconds before finally letting her go. “What I’ll do is, I’ll lean against the wall if I so please. I’ll push the Montague men out in front of a car and the Montague ladies up against a wall.”

Melissa sushes me and luckily, he shuts up. There’s voices coming from just around the corner and Ted figures it’s probably those Montague people. He leans in to whisper something to Melissa: “Hey, we should start a fight with them, right?”

“No. In so many words, no.” Melissa shakes her head at him and he rolls her eyes right back at her. The Montagues are their enemies, by virtue of their allegiance to the Capulets. “If you absolutely want to see a fight happen, at least let them start it.”

That’s something he can work with. So when the two Montagues round the corner, Ted carefully looks them up and down. One of them’s Bill. Ted recognizes him from an unfortunate…. runin they had after Ted fucked his wife in  _ his _ bed. Not the strongest, but the anger is there. The other is a taller fella with brown hair and Ted swears he’s never seen before. He looks  _ new.  _ And new is always fun, he concludes. Then he bites his thumb at the guy as they pass by.

It’s enough to make them stop up. “Do you bite your thumb, sir?”

“I do bite my thumb, sir.” Ted smiles at him once he has turned back around. It’s far more condescending than it is kind and that’s the whole intent. To provoke. If he cannot find trouble, he will create it.

The guy might be new, but at least he seems to understand the a bite of the thumb is a sign of disrespect around these parts. And especially between the Montagues and Capulets. Hatchetfield is a fairly small town, but it is a town of conflict. Maybe it isn’t too surprising for two rival crime fractions to find their home there. “Do you bite your thumb at  _ us,  _ sir?”

Ted takes a step back to ask Melissa a question in a hushed tone. “Is the law on our side if I say yes?” She very quickly tells him no, so he returns to his conversation with the new guy with a new smile, this one far more innocent looking. Provoking still, sure, but far more innocent. “No, sir. I do not bite my thumb at  _ you,”  _ he’s taken a step closer to the man and he gives his chest a hard poke as he says ‘ _ you’ _ , “sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir.”

The guy takes a step closer to him with a look of disbelief, which Ted can’t believe. How could he not be buying this? Luckily, Melissa comes to his rescue. “Oh, is someone being a big baby and fishing for a reason to start a fight?” She asks the new guy.

“Start a fight?” The guy doesn’t even spare Melissa a look. His eyes are locked with Ted’s and Ted doesn’t really mind. He has his hand on his knife and he’s ready to pull it out, should it become necessary. “No, ma’am.”

Such a polite man, he thinks to himself as the other guy slowly steps down. Ted can pull off a sir, but a ma’am is surely something else. It’s sure a “shame” that Ted’s smug smile and slightly lifted eyebrow earns him a fist in the face.

There’s no way Mr. Capulet won’t be disappointed with him for ending his night in a prison cell. Sure, they got it on the record that this was a Montague started fight, thank God, but he’ll still need to pull some strings. Sam’s not a good man by any means, but he’s not playing for any side and he’ll most likely let Ted go in exchange for drugs. He’s simple like that.

It doesn’t matter right now. Neither Bill nor Melissa got around to getting involved before the cops stepped in. Cowards, both of them. At least the new guy had a little fight in him. All things considered, Ted isn’t awfully mad about spending a night in a cell with  _ him  _ of all people.

Ted leans against the wall as soon as Sam’s out of the room. He knows, he knows. Leaning against a wall is bad or whatever. He doesn’t care. “So what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

The guy looks at him disinterestedly. “A Capulet, willingly against a wall. Now that’s a sign you don’t see every day. But it’s nice to see you know your place as the weaker one of us.”

It makes Ted laugh. “You’re confident. I like that. No, but really. What’s your name?”

“I’m not only confident, I’m also right.” Ted rolls his eyes at the comment and maybe it’s a bad move, because the new guy who still hasn’t said his fucking name starts making his way towards him. He easily backs Ted all the way up against the wall, because Ted lets him. It’s kind of hot, being pinned up against a wall like this, he’s not going to lie, but he thinks everything’s hot so maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised. Unfortunately, the man keeps a distance. “Paul.”

“Paul,” he repeats. Really lets the name linger on his lips. He’s not saying he’s trying to hook up with Paul, but he stands by what he said earlier. He’s not going to let anything like a fight keep him from getting his dick wet. And they’re probably going to be here all night, so he sees no point in not trying. “You confuse me, Paul.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Just oh. Must Ted do everything himself in this fucking conversation? “You see,” he starts as he lets his hands rest on Paul’s shoulders for a brief moment, before bringing them to the collar of his shirt instead. “Just a few hours ago, you were trying to start a fight with me. Now you’re trying to seduce me.”

Paul’s breath gets funny, if only for a second. It’s good enough for Ted. In fact, it’s more than good enough. “I’m not trying to seduce you,” he says a bit too quickly and ends up almost stumbling over the words. Perhaps it hasn't helped that Ted’s moved on to fiddling with the knot of his tie and as a result, pulled him even closer.

“Oh yeah?” Ted raises an eyebrow and lets a crooked smile rest on his lips as he lowers his gaze from Paul’s eyes to his lips. Sure, he’s the one who’s pushed against the wall, but he’s also the one who has Paul’s tie in his hands. It’d be easy to pull him in for a kiss and something about how Paul’s not backing down tells him it wouldn’t end badly for him. But he enjoys the chase a bit too much and maybe if he’s lucky, Paul will be the one to make a move, not him.

With the hand he’s not currently using to hold Ted in place between himself and the wall, Paul lifts up Ted’s face a bit by placing his thumb under his chin and pushing up gently. Not that he has to push, Ted happily looks back up in Paul’s eyes, but he does offer a brief detour back down to his lips before he bites down on his own lower lip. It makes Paul laugh a little, quietly and only through his nose. “God, Bill’s right. You Capulets really are assholes.”

It makes Ted smile. It’s smug, it’s not very big, but it’s there. Then he loosens Paul’s tie a little, still without breaking eye contact. And a little more. And a little more. And once it’s sufficiently loose, he starts working on undoing the first button in his shirt. That’s when he catches Paul glancing towards  _ his  _ lips, which only makes him smile wider.

Paul finally makes a mistake. Not just any mistake, but rather the exact mistake Ted’s been waiting for. He moves the arm he’s been using to keep Ted pressed against the wall and while he’s distracted trying to open Ted’s shirt, Ted takes the opportunity to change their situation a little bit. Instead of letting Paul pin  _ him  _ against the wall, he gracefully (and well, also forcefully; it’d be a real shame not to demonstrate his strength) maneuvers them to the nearest other surface than the wall he’s pressed against. It ends up being the wall beside their bunkbed. Not that it matters where they are. What matters is that now he’s got Paul pinned against a wall. It’s his game now.

“What are you doing?” Paul asks. It’s not that he ever sounded truly comfortable, but at least before he sounded in control. Now that’s all gone.

Because he doesn’t have a good answer, he shrugs. “What about you, what are you doing? You sure you’re not trying to seduce me?”

Paul rolls his eyes at him and he supposes that’s fair. If anything, he’s the one who’s trying to seduce Paul and somehow, his considerably questionable methods ends up being successful. Because before he knows it, Paul’s unbuttoning  _ his  _ shirt. And before he knows it, he’s letting go of Paul to unbutton the rest of his shirt and his pants too, and Paul’s letting it happen.

Before he knows it, enemies become lovers and lovers become strangers who might be opposed outside these walls, but who sees no reason not to fall asleep together in the tiny bottom bunk. And yeah, sure, maybe they wake up far earlier than what’s comfortable, but at least they have time for another quicky before Sam decides it’s time to come around and show Ted out.

While he’s putting on his shirt and getting ready to leave, Paul puts a hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name again?”

Ted’s never told him and he doesn’t intend to change that. He leaves Paul with a wink and walks back out into freedom.


End file.
